Bubbles on the Floor
by invisible-eyes
Summary: Ryou's cleaning the floor, and Yami Bakura's idea of helping him isn't helpful at all. RxB fluffy one shot.


Bubbles on the floor

-x-

A/N: A little Bakura x Ryou fluffy thing, I thought of whilst I was cleaning the kitchen floor! This is slash, yaoi, boy x boy love, so if you don't like that kinda thing, don't read! Enjoy the randomness!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them.

'_She shuffles her feet on the linoleum floor, she said we're starting a fire, electric demons of love' - Electric Six – Fire_

-x-

Ryou sighed and sat back on his heels.

Taking a break from scrubbing the linoleum floor of the kitchen, he allowed himself a glance out of the window at the clear blue skies. It was a beautiful warm summer's day, and Ryou should have been outdoors, hanging out with his friends in the park.

But unfortunately for him, that was not meant to be today.

Deciding that watching the weather wasn't helping, Ryou dipped his cloth in the bowl of soapy water next to him and kneeled again. Resuming his scrubbing, he continued trying to remove all traces of the crimson stain which had thankfully now faded to a dull pink.

It could be worse, Ryou thought to himself as he scrubbed, at least it wasn't blood he was cleaning, as he'd had to after a number of incidents he'd much rather forget about.

-x-

Unbeknownst to Ryou, he was being watched as he cleaned. His dark half stood in the kitchen doorway, watching the teen scrubbing the floor, a small smirk on his lips.

Ryou looked much too tempting.

He was wearing jeans cutoff at the knee, a baggy white t-shirt, and his feet were bare. Bakura admired the boys' ass as he leant forward on his knees to reach into a corner. Ryou paused in scrubbing to blow a lock of hair from his eyes, the warm weather not making it any easier. He dropped the cloth on the floor and sat back on his heels, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of an arm.

Bakura grinned predatorily, and stalked forward silently, until he was merely inches behind the teen.

"Need some help?" he asked, causing Ryou to jump visibly.

Bakura ran his hands through Ryou's silky hair, gathering it at the nape of his neck. "You're getting all hot"

Ryou flushed and nodded "It's warm today"

"Mm, that it is, hikari, that it is"

Ryou yelped suddenly as something wet slid down his back, and he twisted at the sensation.

Behind him, Bakura chuckled and picked up another handful of foam, covering Ryou's face with the bubbles.

Ryou spluttered and turned to face his dark, "Bakura! What are you doing!"

"You look good in bubbles, hikari..." Bakura smirked

Ryou frowned, caught off guard. However he soon recovered, and scooped up his own handful of foam, leaving a trail along Bakura's nose and cheeks.

"Why are you in here cleaning hikari?" Bakura asked, foam dripping off his elegant nose.

Ryou tilted his head to look at him, "Because someone has to clean up the mess you left, and _you_ obviously weren't going to do it"

Bakura chuckled, "You know me too well, hikari"

"I don't know why you felt the need to experiment with the blender and a package of cherries though" Ryou sighed

The two sat facing each other on the wet floor until Bakura spoke again "So, aren't you going to finish your cleaning?"

Ryou wiped some of the bubbles from his face and picked up his cloth, plunging it back in the bowl of water.

Bakura watched him silently, "You're not going to use that, are you?"

Ryou looked at him quizzically, "What else am I supposed to use?"

"Your hands, of course..." Bakura crawled closer to Ryou, and whispered to him, "You haven't finished cleaning my mess, hikari"

"Oh" Ryou slowly reached up and ran a timid hand down the side of Bakura's face, wiping a trail through the soapy mess, "...Better?"

Bakura lazily dangled his fingers in the bowl of soapy water, then grinned up at Ryou, "If you're going to clean properly, then why have you stopped there?"

Ryou flushed and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sight of Bakura unbuttoning his own shirt and letting bubbles drip onto his bare chest.

Ryou looked at his darker half nervously.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Gathering his courage, Ryou timidly raised a pale hand and let it glide through the bubbles. Bakura let Ryou's fingers trace their way down to the waistband of his leather pants and he smirked hungrily.

Ryou had only a seconds warning as his yami's lust-filled dark eyes met his own, before he was attacked and kissed furiously. As he felt Bakura's tongue force into his mouth he didn't quite understand what was happening. And when he did finally realise what was going on, the taste of Bakura's mouth and the feel of his soapy torso was too good to even think about stopping him.

Eventually both needed to breathe and they broke apart with some reluctance. Bakura was by now straddling his light, who lay breathless beneath him, and it was all he could do not to rip the thin shirt and jeans off the boy. Instead he settled for running soapy hands up underneath Ryou's t-shirt, teasing the teens' nipples.

Ryou gasped, "Y-Yami" he stuttered, and his mouth was once again occupied by Bakura's before he could say anything else.

Bakura pulled off his hikari's shirt and proceeded to lick down his soapy chest, but his kisses soon turned into playful nips and bites. Not that Ryou seemed to mind.

When Bakura bit a rather sensitive area, Ryou thrust out an arm to support himself, knocking over the bowl of soapy water as he did so, and soaking them both.

Bakura, dripping wet, paused and raised his dark eyes to meet Ryou's. And then, to Ryou's complete surprise, he began to chuckle.

Ryou was frozen as the spirit of the Ring lay on the linoleum floor next to him, covered in bubbles and laughing.

It was surreal.

Ryou watched him carefully wondering what on earth had gotten into him, when Bakura unexpectedly picked up his hand, and pulled him so he was standing up.

"Come, hikari, let's go for a bubble bath"

Ryou was motionless for a second, until Bakura patted his ass and walked towards the bathroom. Ryou grinned, leaving the messy kitchen and following his yami...

...Who was shedding his clothes in favour of bubbles.

-x-

A/N: Bakura likes bubbles, who'd have thunk it! Okay, so the bubbles were random, but I thought it was funny... meh... Anyway hope y'all enjoyed!

-x-


End file.
